Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' third episode. Storyline This episode has two parts in it: Aerial & Ground. As they were flying & the others running to the castle, one missile zooms to Josh & his other flying companions & the other zooms to Jess & Jonathan. With Josh & the others... Josh: '''A missile?! ''(slashes the missile with a wind blade) '' '''Louie: '''Looks like it. Jack: Where did that missile come from? Patricia: I'm not sure, but that was a close one. But who would launch a missile? '''Equera Bot: (has a monitor head & Dr. EggRey appears in the monitor) Hello there! AHA HA HA! Josh: '''You?! '''Magna: '''Who's that hume in the monitor? '''Jetris: '''It's Dr. EggRey. '''Magna: '''Ohh... '''Equera Bot: ''(Dr. EggRey's voice) How about we play a showdown here, puny heroes? '''Josh: '''Hmph. Jack: Looks like it's time for action. '''Magna: '''Now's not the time to talk. Sage: (felt scared when it spots the Equera Bot) Patricia: (cuddling Sage) (to Sage, quietly) It's ok. I'm here for you. Jack: (gets ready to fight) '''Magna: '''Patricia, protect my child at all costs! '''Josh: '(summons Geasscalibur) Patricia: Ok Magna, I'll do my best. Jetris: 'Here they come! ''A horde of Equera Bots flies in the air, charging toward the heroes. Metal Patricia: (turns her hands into Machine guns) Machine Gun Hands ready. Jack: Let's do it (jumps up) Go! (starts spindashing at the Equera Bots) The hovering Equera Bots dodge the spindash, because close combat is useless against hovering enemies. 'Josh: '!!! '''Jetris: '''Lemme. ''(hovers down in the sky & saves a spindashing Jack, not letting himself hit hard on the ground) ''Gotcha. '''Josh: ''(fires wind spheres at the Equera Bots) As you're not able to fly, Jack, hovering enemies are hard to hit from the air. Jack: Ok then. Thanks for saving me. Metal Patricia: (firing bullets from her machine gun hands at the Equera Bots) ''The Equera Bots had small dents, making them knock back. However, they're still intact due to their steel body. Yuki: '''Bullets aren't effective against steel-bodied machines. But then... '''Louie: ''(casts a fire wave)'' The Equera Bots are knocked back a small distance, having small flames igniting on any random part of their bodies. However, they seem to be unaffected, because they are flameproof. Louie: 'O_o '''Jetris: '''They're flameproof, eh? Jack: Now this is gonna be even more fun. Metal Patricia: (punches at the Equera Bots) ''The punched Equera Bots fall down from the sky. The other bots left unattacked fire their plasma busters at Metal Patricia. Metal Patricia: (got hit by the blasts & got pushed back a lot) GAH! '''Thomas: ''(catches Metal Patricia) Gotcha. '''Josh: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUURY. ''(casts an aerial shockwave) Lots of Equera Bots knock back with great damage, due to the impaling effect of the shockwave. Thomas: '''You okay, Ms. MP? Metal Patricia: (sparks a bit) Just a few sparks & dents, but otherwise ok. '''Thomas: ''(blasts the Equera Bots with pressured water)'' Lots of the Equera Bots spark, malfunctioning due to the water. Jack: That's it, time to spray the bots with water! Josh: ''(keen eye) (forms a wind blade & impales each Equera Bot with it) Aerial Flicker. ''A group of Equera Bots explodes. Reinforcements appear. Jetris: '''! SPARKY: It appears that there's back up Sage: (whimpers in fear) Patricia: (cuddling Sage in her arms, trying to calm Sage down) It's ok. (kisses Sage's forehead) Sage: (smiles) '''Arthur: '''What're you doing?! Let's attack them, now! '''Josh: ''(summons Geasscalibur) Arthur, form a barrier. '''Arthur: '''Will do, Josh. ''(forms a purple force field) Patricia: I'm sorry, but I can't fight & protect Sage at the same time. Arthur: ''(glares at Patricia) Am I talking to you? Patricia: (got scared) Eep! I'm sorry Arthur. '''Aerether: '''There's no time to be like that! ''(fires ethereal arrows at the Equera Bots) Jack: (uses Chaos Zap at the Equera Bots) Josh: ''(slashes at the Equera Bots)''